The Aquilla's Reach
by Vengeful Soldier
Summary: The Imperium of Man is a vast and stretching Empire of a million worlds, supreme in its' dominion of all things human. When task force Anubis makes contact with a splinter group of humanity, they believe that they will soon be brought into the fold. However, things are not as they appear and even the proud eagle must shed blood occasionally.


**Chapter 1 The Eagle meeting the titan**

"Colonel, we've transitioned out of the warp back into realspace at the edge of the system. There is a problem though sir."

"What kind of problem?"

"It's the wrong system sir, the captain is requesting your presence on the bridge."

"Now?"

"Yes Colonel, now. He's awaiting for you and the other regimental commanders."

"Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting then should I? Tell him that Colonel 01 of the Krieg 45th Mobile Siege regiment is on his way. Actually, just tell him Colonel Heinrich Von Shreider is on his way to see him. I've grown weary of explaining the Korps system and the reason for it.

"Yes sir, I'll get you to follow me to the bridge. The captain wants me to bring you to him personally and immediately."

"I understand, lead the way sergeant," said Heinrich, standing from behind his desk and quickly drawing level with the Korpsman.

Heinrich was a member of one of the 22 noble families of Krieg and the second most prominent, the Von Shreiders. He bore his family's emblem in the form of a brand on his right bicep and he was a powerfully built man, standing at 6'4'' and was an intimidating sight, especially in his carapace armour and expressionless mask of dull brass. He wore a flak greatcoat of fine quality, a dull grey in colour, that was red on the inside and his lapels broke the dull grey backdrop of his greatcoat with a splash of crimson. His rank insignia was shown as epaulettes on his shoulders in gold and crimson and below it all, he wore master crafted artificer carapace armour, the same grey as the outside of his greatcoat.

He wore a shiny black rimmed officer's cap on his head with a crimson stripe running the length around it and a golden aquilla on the front of it, wings spread wide and challengingly. Sheathed at his hip was his family's sword Gottandammerung, a power weapon with a meter long and elegantly curved blade. It was a sabre of exquisite power and design, dating back to a time when the Emperor himself still walked among mortals, before he had been confined to his golden throne. Somewhat fitting then that the sword's name meant twilight of the gods. Its' handle was white with gold wire filigree wrapped around it that wasn't quite gold, but something better and a gold coloured guard. On his opposite hip was a matte black bolt pistol.

As an officer, he was allowed to retain all of his weapons aboard a ship and he looked more ready for combat than he did for a meeting with the ship's captain, but as Heinrich had learned long ago, you never knew when you might have need of a weapon. Or a very good sword and as blademaster of Krieg, he was very good with his sword.

The corridors were busy with the usual hustle and bustle of a ship exiting the warp, as far as Heinrich was familiar with. There were deckhands running around at the orders of the ratings, who were themselves relaying the orders of officers higher ranking than themselves. It didn't seem panicked or frantic though, merely the usual and routine execution of duties. With so many clean white uniforms rushing around him, Heinrich felt oddly out of place, like he was a dirty sheet amongst clean linen. Most of these crewman had probably never gotten mud on their uniform's in their life. Most probably not even oil or cooling fluids or some other substance meant to keep the ship running at optimum capacity.

Heinrich was annoyed that he was being called before the ship's captain for something like a navigator's error, but consoled himself with the fact that if the captain wanted the regimental leaders present so that he could talk to them, then it meant that he was either apologizing, or telling them that they would be fighting for their very lives in the next day or two. Either option suited Heinrich as much as the other, but if he had a choice pick, he would want it to be the apology. He didn't want any of his Death Korpsmen to die before making it to their actual theatre of war. Honestly, he didn't want any to die at all, but that was war. It was always a numbers game, kill as many as you can of theirs while keeping as many of yours alive as possible. Heinrich was good at the game, but hated playing. The only consolation for it was that in death, Krieger's received atonement and forgiveness for all their transgressions, old and new, so long as they died in the Emperor's service.

Heinrich and his sergeant were stopped at the lift leading to the bridge, by two fully armed and armoured naval security troopers, in shiny silver carapace armour and reflective blast visors.

"Identification please," said the one who seemed to be in charge in a professional, if somewhat bored tone. He held a data slate in his hand and fiddled with the screen for a moment, seeming to coax the machine spirit into the proper program.

"Colonel Heinrich, Gruber, Von Shreider," said Heinrich loudly and clearly. The machine spirit in the data slate took a moment to recognize his voice, before confirming his identity and a moment later Heinrich was riding the lift up to the command bridge.

"Did the Captain say why he wanted to see me, besides being in the wrong system.?"

"No sir, he would not disclose that information to me. In fact, I was told to depart immediately after delivering you to the command bridge sir."

"I assume that you were contacted via vox or lower levelled naval officer?"

"Yes sir, an armsman came and found me and relayed the order to me."

"So you haven't been to the bridge, or a view port recently?"

"No sir, not since we reentered realspace."

"Then I believe I may be in for a rather large surprise. You are dismissed sergeant, your prompt execution of orders is noted," said Heinrich as the lift doors opened with a chime.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said the sergeant as the lift doors chimed shut.

Heinrich strode down another short hallway, before passing yet another security checkpoint and entering the bridge of the _Angry Beadle. _The bridge was lacking the lustre of some of the ships that Heinrich had been on. Instead of marble flooring, or wooden boards, there was plain admantanium and plas steel. Insead of spiralling columns and gold chased control panels, the supports were built in behind the walls and the control columns simple polymers and metal. Spartan, functional, and made for hard use and combat. Heinrich found himself already approving of the _Angry Beadle's _captain before even meeting him.

"Colonel Von Shreider, I thank you for joining us. We were all just discussing...this," Captain Lee, surrounded by an assortment of regimental commanders and senior naval officers. Captain Lee was a man with greying black hair and dark, fierce almond shaped eyes, with sharp features and an athletic body. Only average sized, he stood like a man used to command and seemed to radiate an atmosphere of calm professionalism. Heinrich found himself instantly approving of the man, a natural leader, just like many of those present, Heinrich included.

"I am sorry for the delay Captain, I came as soon as I heard."

"Do not trouble yourself with that, we were just discussing what to do about all of this. Colonel Balbo, you were saying something just now?"

"Yes, just that my 90th is ready to drop at any time if you need us to. We could easily set up observation and communication relay stations to assist the fleet in its' operations and take landing zones for resupply runs."

"Thank you for the offer Colonel, but as of this time we are still trying to determine where exactly we are. As of yet, there has been no answer from our hails to either the planet or the artificial living stations that inhabit this system. We have confirmed that they are human though, not xenos," said Lee, looking around at the assembled officers making sure that they all got the point.

"We are still 4 AU away from the closest habitation station, or the planet itself. We have however witnessed several ships of small and unknown classes launch from both the planet's moon after our hails, and what appear to be militarized asteroids near the living stations. We are approaching both the living stations and the planet body at a reasonable rate, which also appears much faster than any of their ships are travelling. The _Victory _and the _Glorious _are screening us and the transports are holding back with the _Terrible Might, Sacred Prayer, _and _Warmaster _whichare acting as a protection force for them. The _Indomitable _and _Cyclops _reentered farther away and will take some time to catch up with us, so in that time, I want to make sure that your regiments are ready to defend the ship. So, I would like to take some time and see how quickly you could muster your men if you needed to. Colonel Von Shreider, we'll start with you."

"My Korpsmen can be ready in twenty minutes, fully armed, equipped, and ready to be deployed." There were scoffs and derisive snorts as Heinrich's words, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"Twenty minutes?" asked Captain Lee, sounding surprised.

"Yes Captain, the Death Korps is always ready to fight at a moments notice. Just give the word and you will have five thousand of Krieg's finest to defend you ship."

"That is good news Colonel, I hope that your men's actions can match your words. Now, Colonel Bernard, what about your men?"

The meeting carried on like that for the next thirty minutes, the senior officers of the guard and navy discussing various stratagems and ideas on how to go about best defending the ship and making contact, even though communication's would be handled by Admiral Martinez as would all other sensitive interactions. In fact the admiral was on the bridge now, but at a vox station with high level techpriests and munitorum bureaucrats sending and decoding messages with what was undoubtedly the unknown fleet. As the flagship of the small fleet, the Emperor class battleship _Elysium _was eight kilometres in length and the perfect place to make first contact with a splinter faction of humanity. Both in terms of accommodations and as a show of force.

In spite of the unexpected news and rather large living stations in the system, blown up on a pict screen for better viewing, the meeting wasn't all that interesting. The wreckage of a few destroyed stations suggested either a very grievous accident had taken place, or far more likely that a war was either going on, or had recently just ended. Then again, it was nearly impossible to tell how old space debris was on just a glance, so it wasn't impossible to think that the debris could even be centuries old.

Orders were relayed to the regiments to make themselves battle ready as the fleet stopped regrouped itself and the unknown vessels continued to close the distance between them. When the two sides were less than an hour apart from each other, Heinrich found himself dismissed along with the rest of the regimental commanders, each having orders to defend certain areas of the ship against possible boarders and in the event that they boarded a ship, the armsmen and naval security troopers would handle it. Heinrich's aide was waiting for him at the bottom of the lift as he steeped out.

"Sir, the regiment is assembled and deployed in defensive order in a layered defence just as ordered. I regret to inform you that we can not use our mobile artillery or siege guns within the confines of the ship. Chimera IFV's and other light armoured vehicles are operational though and are stationed in the ship's internal highway and at larger points of entry. I also regret to inform you sir that we could not deploy our mortars or heavy lascannons."

"That's fine sergeant, the battalion leaders know their fallback points and areas that we are absolutely not allowed to withdraw from, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," said Heinrich simply, moving down the hallway at a ground devouring rate. His long legs and purposeful stride carrying him quickly to where he needed to go. All in all it looked to be the start of a rather promising day.

Xxx

Four hours later, it seemed less the start to a promising day and more like a test of patience. Heinrich was used to sieges where he would have to sit immobile for up to weeks, or even months at a time in a trench or bunker, but at least there he had known where his enemy was, just had to look out to see them. This though, was worse than sitting in mud up to his waist during an artillery barrage. He didn't know who his enemy was, if they were an enemy, or if he was even going to have to fight. He'd been staring at a holotable with his men's deployment on it for the past three hours, waiting on word from the bridge about what he was supposed to be doing.

"Sir, would you like a cup of caff, or something to eat?" asked Heinrich's sergeant holding out both a ceramic cup filled with steaming caff and a sandwich. Real caff, not the processed or synthetic brand and a sandwich made with real meat and vegetables. A decadent luxury on Krieg and even on a spaceship, something that was normally reserved for officers.

"No thank you Sergeant, I am quite content. Is there still no word from the bridge?"

"None sir."

"Then you might as well enjoy that yourself sergeant, it could be a while before we get the chance to take a break, and it's a sin to let something that good go to waste."

"But sir, it's from the officer's stores. I am not allowed to eat it sir."

"Are you refusing an order?"

"No sir," said the sergeant, sounding worried.

"Then eat it and relax, your pacing is starting to make me nervous."

"Thank you sir," said the sergeant. Then he proceeded to take off his mask and eagerly devour the food before him.

The sergeant had the pale and sharp features so common amongst Krieger's, with black hair and blue-grey eyes. He couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen, but already Heinrich knew that he had been on a campaign, having personally awarded him a medal for bravery in the face of overwhelming odds. When he had been promoted to sergeant, he had earned the right to refer to himself in the first person again, instead of as this trooper, or this corporal. The Korps training was brutal, dehumanizing, life threatening, and it produced some of the best guardsmen in the whole of the Imperium.

Krieger's were allowed to joint the Death Korps at the age of 15 as that was when they were considered adults. They were allowed to join at the age of 14 with parental consent, but now many chose to do this, it being somewhat of a tradition to make the choice when becoming an adult. However, by law one live male family member had to serve in the Korps at any given time, unless extenuating circumstances prevented this, like only having one male heir left in the family. Heinrich himself had joined at the age of fifteen, returning at age 27 to his home world to claim his birthright Gottandammerung.

"Sir, there is a transmission for you coming from the bridge," said a Korpsman operating a vox station.

"Patch it through," said Heinrich, drawing himself up into a commanding pose before the holo table, a moment before a miniature image of Admiral Martinez appeared.

Heinrich drew himself to attention and saluted, his foot striking the ground like a thunderclap and snapped a salute.

"At ease Colonel, I have some news for you."

"Yes sir, the 45th is ready and willing to perform any task that you require of it. My men are standing by and ready for combat."

"That's good Colonel, but that won't be necessary. There is a delegation party coming over to the _Angry Beadle _and they'll be docking at your section of the ship. We are sending down translators and dignitaries, so expect techpriests and munitorum personnel shortly. Your mission will be to escort the delegation party to the conference room on deck 32. You will not act in a hostile manner towards our guests and you will treat them with the utmost courtesy. None of them are to deviate from the predesignated route to the conference room and if something does happen, I don't want any bloodshed. That means nonlethal measures. The dignitaries will do the talking, you are not to interact in any way beyond the initial greeting and escort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I will greet and escort the delegation party personally. Nothing will go amiss on my honour sir."

"See that it doesn't," said Admiral Martinez, then cut the link. Heinrich stared at the holo table a moment longer, then turned sharply on his heel towards the door.

"Sergeant, finish that quickly and assemble an honour guard escort for the delegation. I want them to be grenadiers and I want them dressed smartly. Have them blacken their combat boots and straighten their uniforms as best they can. 20 should be sufficient, but I want all of our defences still manned and ready."

"Yes sir," said the sergeant, wolfing down what little was left of the food and hurriedly putting his mask back on and following Heinrich out the door.

Barely an hour later, Heinrich was standing with his group of grenadiers and waiting for the delegation to finish their decontamination and come through the airlock. He had been told that there would be representatives of the two different and most powerful factions in this system. One called ZAFT in the green uniforms and the other called the Earth Alliance Forces. So, despite his irritation at them naming themselves after holy Terra, Heinrich didn't really mind meeting them. Especially since that he had been told that from what command had told him, they weren't adhumans or mutants. That happened sometimes, but it was usually taken care of promptly.

They had taken care to roll out a red carpet, hang a few flags, and generally take care of other displays that were demanded when in a first contact scenario. A band had been present, but Heinrich had sent them away, just on the off chance that they found the music offensive or if there was as of yet unknown cultural bias against brass and woodwind instruments. It may seem ridiculous, but there have been times where something as simple as a handshake started a war between the Imperium and a splinter group of humanity. Apparently the handshake meant that both parties were agreeing to fight. So, wishing to avoid that, there would be no band.

Heinrich felt his irritation levels skyrocket when the airlock door opened and the uniformed delegates came through. They might not be mutants, but apparently their military was seriously lacking in discipline. There were several members with exotically dyed hair, and many had hair that was far too long and not properly gelled or held back. Heinrich was basing his judgements off of Guard standards, but still, it looked unclean and improper. It looked bad, like they had no pride in how they presented themselves. All of his Korpsmen's uniforms were spotless and their equipment gleamed with how clean and well maintained it was and under their masks, their hair was all cut to standard and they were clean shaven. At least the delegation's uniforms were clean and pressed and Heinrich noticed that they carried stub service weapons. If that was the level of their technology, in the event of a war it would be a cakewalk for the Imperium.

It was on reflex that Heinrich saluted when both of the highest ranking members of the delegation saluted first, the action as ingrained in his psyche as breathing. When they put down the salute, Heinrich thought that he was in the clear until they started speaking to him. Heinrich stood dumbly as they talked to him and was thankful when the Imperial delegates spoke to them in their own language and Heinrich was free to just be a statue. When the pleasantries were over however, Heinrich took over.

"Sergeant, have the men on either side of the delegation in escort order. I don't want any accidents, so I want their las rifles on safe and fingers off the trigger," said Heinrich in his native language of Krieg. So it was a very big surprise when just as they were getting underway, a member of the delegation party spoke to him and he could _understand _him.

"You speak German?" asked a man with frivolously dyed purple hair and blue eyes, wearing a white and black uniform.

Heinrich almost stopped in surprise, but managed to keep going, at war with himself at whether to answer the man or not. On one hand he had been ordered to interact, but if he ignored him, he could take offence and it could endanger the whole meeting between the two different groups of humanity. Heinrich looked over to the delegation for some kind of sign and one of the munitorum dignitaries gestured for him to answer.

"I speak what is considered common on Krieg, so if that is German then yes, I speak it," answered Heinrich politely.

"I'm sorry, but Krieg? I don't mean to be rude, so forgive me if I am, but Krieg means war in German. Is that the name of the world where you people come from, or is it something else entirely?"

Heinrich looked over at the delegate again and received a gesture to continue.

"My homeworld is Krieg and I am a Krieger. Krieg means the same thing in our language as it does yours. Every person born on Krieg is born a warrior, a soldier who is to lay down his or her life for the Imperium when asked. War is our existence, our sustenance, our reason, the very essence of who we are. Krieg isn't just a word for us, Krieg is us. We are all Krieger's, we are all warriors."

"So, your civilization is dedicated entirely to war?" asked the man, seemingly careful of how he chose his words.

"My homeworld is, others are dedicated to agriculture, some to science, others are merely places for people to live. The people and cultures of the Imperium are as varied as the planets that they reside on."

"So your Imperium has a lot of planets under its control? Not just a single world?" asked the man sounding astounded.

Heinrich wondered how much more to tell the man and if he had already said to much. Looking over again at the munitorum delegate, he was given yet another gesture to continue.

"One million worlds at any given point in time," said Heinrich and was amused at how the man's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, did you say a million? As in a thousand thousand worlds?"

"Yes, it is good to see that so much of our languages are so similar. It makes me wonder if perhaps you are not colonists from old Krieg, before the never ending night and call of Jurgen."

Heinrich never got a chance to continue talking to the man, because they arrived at the conference room and Erich was relieved by naval security troopers and smartly dressed naval officers.

"Well it was good to meet you, I'm Commander Peter Schweitzer from the _Mermaid _in the third fleet, fifteenth flotilla."

"Colonel Heinrich Von Shreider, commanding officer of the Krieg 45th Mobile Siege Regiment," said Heinrich shaking the Peter's hand.

"I hope that we meet again," said Peter.

"If the Emperor wills it," said Heinrich, leaving Peter with only a questioning look on his face as he was ushered into the conference room and with luck, Heinrich would be sitting on the _Angry Beadle _until this whole first contact scenario was taken care of and he could get back to soldiering. He did not want a single thing more to do with any of these people.

Xxx

The next several months passed in a state of tense diplomatic negotiations that gradually softened, but there was a great hue and cry that came up from both of the civilian populaces, natural or coordinator. Some called the Imperials aliens, others called them devils, and others still saw them as an invading force, with their 8 kilometre long ships. Which was unfair since that most were only two or five kilometres in length and they hadn't fired a single shot from their mighty ships of war since coming to their system.

The expected barrage of questions that were launched at the Imperials, the crisis in their religious orders, and generally the kind of chaos that was expected whenever the Imperium encountered a new splinter of humanity erupted and silver tongued diplomats managed to handle the instability with practised ease. Experience and training making it relatively easy for the Imperial diplomats to get what they wanted, at ease with the developments while their counterparts were still reeling and unsure of what to do. It was always the same with these kinds of worlds. They only ever thought in the short term, twenty years ahead at most, while the Imperium thought about the coming centuries and millenniums. So while they only seemed to make insignificant gains, they were actually major victories and would be exploited in the coming decades and centuries.

In the event of a war, it went without question that the Imperium would win, but what did concern them were the coordinators. Genetic enhancement was extremely commonplace within the Imperium, nearly anyone of wealth or position of authority doing some sort of gene treatment procedure to improve themselves. However, what made the coordinators so different was the fact that they weren't just humans who had improved themselves, they were hardly human at all. Some even being grown or produced like an android or synthetic human. Technology was meant to help man, not rule over it and Imperial doctrine was very clear when dealing with synthetics. If they were too advanced, ie superior to regular humans and posed a threat to humanity as a whole, they were to be terminated. Immediately and effectively, all were to be destroyed and all traces of them expunged from existence. An effective and permanent genocide that was not to stop until there were none left.

The implementation of this policy was on hold until it could be determined where the coordinators fitted in the spectrum of things and if it was necessary. That and wait until they could reestablish contact with the greater Imperium. As it was now though, task force Anubis was the only Imperial force in sector and had to act accordingly. A soft conversion instead of a hard one by force of arms.

A strange thing was that it seemed physics was wrong here. Not in the sense of the math, but in the sense that forces didn't exert pressures like they were supposed to and aerodynamics didn't have as great an effect as it should have. Also, Imperial subjects were stronger here, much stronger than they should have been and much stronger than the other humans inhabiting this system. The only thing that prevented a full and assured victory was titans that they called mobile suits.

Fast, agile, heavily armoured, and powerful, they wouldn't have worked in a place where the laws of physics held sway like they were supposed to, but here, they were a very potent force indeed. Imperial commanders were certain that if it came to a test of arms, that they would still win, but it would be at a much higher cost than expected.

So, wishing to avoid any confrontations, delegates were sent routinely to both the PLANTS and the planet, going to every nation strictly neutral or not and trying to garner better relations between them. If these people were going to be brought into the Imperial fold, they would first have to trust the Imperials. It was for that reason that Heinrich was sent to the PLANTS to act as a somewhat diplomat, but more just a figurehead for the Imperial Guard while the real dignitaries and people trained for negotiations. All Heinrich would be doing would be attending a few functions, pose for pictures, and do whatever he could to stop himself from dying of boredom. He was a soldier, not a politician. He needed war, needed battle like a fish needs water.

Xxx

Heinrich gritted his teeth as a beam shot took off the right arm of his GuAIZ, the appendage flying off and exploding, taking most of his offensive capabilities with it as his beam rifle exploded most spectacularly of all. A brief flash of light in the blackness of the void, soon swallowed up by the black abyss. Warning sensors blared deafeningly in his cockpit, his sensor screen a mess of red warning symbols.

Gunning his thrusters, Heinrich dodged around a pair of beam shots, then let out a low curse as another shot took off one of his GuAIZ's legs. The mobile suit shuddered under the impact, spinning until Heinrich managed to bring it under control, seeing his opponent's GuAIZ lining up another shot. Losing power and at a clear disadvantage from his opponent, Heinrich did what all Korpsmen did when they knew they were going to die. Sell their life as dearly as possible.

Pushing his thrusters to the redline and activating the beam claws at the base of his shield Heinrich charged, turning his 20.24 metre mobile suit into an 80 tonne missile, aiming straight at his opponent. The G forces sucked Heinrich back into his seat as the rush of acceleration took over and he felt his adrenaline start pumping as he rocketed towards his opponent. The 76mm CWIS guns on the head of his GuAIZ firing as he went, sending streaking, ineffective tracers as they carved their way through the void. His mobile suit shuddered every time a beam hit its' shield and the sensors began blaring out their automated warnings as Heinrich activated the self-destruct on a timer. Twenty seconds on the clock, twenty seconds to live.

Closer and closer the other GuAIZ came until it became clearly visible from the void around it, then filled his targeting screen entirely. Heinrich swung the claws at his opponent, who dodged to the side and swung its own claws into Heinrich's machine. The blow cleaving it in half, just as the self-destruct turned his machine into a raging inferno, enveloping both machines in a fiery light and obliterating both of them. A thunderous explosion entirely silent in the void.

"Simulation over," chimed a robotic voice and the door to the simulator pod opened up.

Heinrich exited into the training room, narrowing his eyes at the sudden influx of bright light and wishing that he had his Death Korps mask instead of just his officers cap, but that had been deemed too dehumanizing and too isolating, so he had been forced to leave it with the rest of his wargear. Save for his personal weapons of course. He felt oddly exposed in just his dress uniform. Shiny boots, black tunic, black pants, with a vast array of medals and his ranks in crimson and gold. If only his Krieger eyes weren't so sensitive to light. They could see exceptionally well in the dark, almost perfectly in fact, but in even moderate lighting they pained him.

"An odd move, sacrificing yourself instead of offering surrender when there was no hope of victory," said a voice that Heinrich had come to know all too well in the past few months. Gilbert Durandal, chairman of the PLANTS, also known as ZAFT. Heinrich didn't know what to make of the man, but he seemed very calm, very in control of himself, and very intelligent.

"No Death Korps officer has ever surrendered to an enemy and we view death differently than you do," said Heinrich putting on his shiny black rimmed officers cap.

"How so?"

"Death to us is our reward. It brings us forgiveness and atonement for our sins and our wrongs. Death brings release and in it we stand at the Emperor's side. For a Krieger, there is no greater reward than death on the field of battle. Do not misunderstand me when I say this, I like living as much as the next person and want to keep living for as long as possible. But if I must die to do my duty, I do not fear it and I won't hesitate."

"So, in a way you already know you place in the world? It must be nice to not have doubt clouding your decisions or judgement," said Durandal in a way that sounded, odd, for lack of a better word to Heinrich.

"Everyone has their own doubts, even a Krieger, but death doesn't scare a Krieger like it does another person. We embrace it, accept it as an inevitability, neither good nor evil. To us, it is an old and well known friend."

"You speak like being born on Krieg makes you different from the rest of humanity."

"Well, in a way it does. Though the same could be said for nearly any planet, even other continents on the same planet. I believe that I'm being rude to you chairman. You've given me leave to use your combat training simulators as much as I please and I haven't so much as thanked you. I wish to offer my apologies and extend my most sincere gratitude for you generosity."

"It is no problem at all, consider it a thank you for taking the time to have these discussions about your home with me. You said that you are from a very prominent house?"

"The second most powerful on Krieg, both in terms of wealth and influence. I am also blessed to hold the prestigious title of blademaster of Krieg."

"Well-oh, would you like to meet the pilot you flew against today?" asked Durandal, gesturing behind Heinrich.

"Of course," said Heinrich turning, no longer having to squint his steel grey eyes against the bright light because of his officer's cap. Heinrich's face was defined by its' sharp cheekbones and eyes that seemed to glow softly because of generations of living in a low light environment. He was clean shaven and what hair he did have was cut short without being stubble and was a light brown in colour. His features were pale and aristocratic, what many would call handsome.

"This is lieutenant Emily Towers. A natural pilot who has shown great potential, even when pitted against coordinator pilots," said Durandal introducing Heinrich's opponent who had walked over from her own simulator from across the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lieutenant Towers," said Heinrich to the blue haired and blue eyed woman before him. She was of average height and wearing the green uniform of the regular ZAFT pilot, even if her hair wasn't to standard, thought Heinrich with a hint of irritation. She seemed young, maybe in her early twenties, not much older than that at any rate and she seemed to be staring at Heinrich rather intently.

"Lieutenant?" asked Heinrich after a moments waiting.

"What? Oh, sorry sir," said Emily after a moment, seeming to snap back to reality.

"The colonel was wanting to thank you for taking the time to fly against him," said Durandal.

"It was no problem sir, you're actually very good for the amount of time that you've spent in the simulator," said Emily with a short laugh.

"I am a fast learner," allowed Heinrich. "Though I don't appreciate you taking it easy on me. If you can beat me in the opening phases of combat, then please do so."

"Sir?" asked Emily questioningly.

"You allowed me to escape several times despite my making several fatal mistakes and you only targeted the extremities of my mobile suit. Because of that, I was able to destroy your machine and kill you."

"Well, I didn't want to kill you right off the bat," said Emily sheepishly.

"Please do so next time so that I can accurately gauge my skills," said Heinrich. "If you're a pilot of high standing, then I would like to see how I compare to you, no matter how embarrassingly short I come up. Don't feel like you need to spare me embarassment."

"Well, I'm not _that _good," said Emily smiling coyly.

"As I hear it, you are quite talented and you have a promising career as a combat pilot. Exceptional in fact."

"Well, I guess that I was only .2 of a percent off of getting an elites' jacket."

"At any rate, I would like to extend my gratitude to you for taking the time to humour me in my attempts at flying Miss Towers."

"Well you're not that-oh," said Emily, a blush furiously spreading across her cheeks as Heinrich bowed with a flourish, taking off his officer's cap and taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds," said Heinrich as he saw the blush on Emily's face. "I was taught to be a gentleman long before I was a Korpsman. I did not intend to offend or insult."

"No, no it's fine really," said Emily. "I was just surprised."

"Well, I would like to extend my gratitude once again before I depart," said Heinrich.

"Will you still be requiring a guide for your tour of Armoury One?" asked Durandal.

"If you would be so kind," answered Heinrich. "I do not wish to keep you from your appointment with the Orb representative."

"Would you like to come along? I'm sure that it would look good for you to be seen as meeting with another nation state representative, besides the PLANTS."

"I am afraid that I must decline Chairman. One of my colleagues is already in Orb and I can only handle so much smiling and posing for cameras in one day. I am sure that you could get Bjorn to come along, I'm afraid that I'm a soldier through and through, not a politician."

"I understand. You will have to wait a while in the reception area, I'm afraid that your guide is late."

"That is not a problem, and once again I thank you."

"I could show you around, sir," said Emily suddenly. "If it's not a problem or anything. I don't have any duties today and there's no training flights going on because of the _Minerva's _launch so I have the day off."

"I have no problem with that arrangement. Chairman?"

"I will have a message delivered to your CO detailing to him what you are doing. Thank you for volunteering lieutenant. I look forward to seeing you again soon Colonel."

"Likewise chairman. Sergeant," said Heinrich sternly.

"Yes sir?"

"Secure us a ground car for transport to the commercial area of Armoury One."

"At once sir," said Heinrich's aide, clicking his heels together.

"Actually if we take the tram system it's much faster," said Emily.

"Really? Very well lieutenant, I will follow your lead."

"Okay, well it's this way," said Emily taking off towards the door.

"Goodbye Colonel," said Durandel, just as the door shut behind Heinrich as he left the training room. It was odd how he said it, like he didn't fully intend to see him again. Heinrich put it out of his mind though, curious to see how life progressed on one of these orbital habitation stations.

xxx

"So how old are you anyways?" asked Emily as they rode the high speed tram through the heart of the station. From what Heinrich could see out the window, it had green grass growing naturally from Ultra Violet lights overhead and even some wildlife. There were crops growing in the fields outside the city, which led Heinrich to believe that the PLANTS were self-sufficient and able survive without outside resources, save of course for mining. It was bright and sunny out with a blue sky and white clouds, thanks to giant pict panels put into the sides and ceiling of the staiton.

"I am 29 nine years Terran Standard," said Heinrich without really thinking about it. "Though I would appreciate it if you used sir when you addressed me. I earned the right to have the honorific bestowed when I earned my commission."

"Sorry sir," said Emily admonished. "Sir, I don't mean to pry, but when exactly did you join the military?"

"I joined the Death Korps at the age of 15."

"Have you ever, well, this is going to sound rude, but have you ever, you know," began Emily a little unsure whether to continue.

"Killed someone?" answered Heinrich.

"Yes sir."

"I killed my first man a week shy of my 16th birthday. There was a civil war raging on the world and the Guard was called in to put an end to hostilities and restore order. I shot the man with my las rifle and blew half his face off. I killed my next man two days later, three the day after that, and since then I stopped keeping track," answered Heinrich in a flat tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to talk about."

"No, not really. They were traitors to the Imperium and they were my enemy. I felt no remorse for taking their lives, but I did feel remorse that it was necessary. With what we have to face, humanity must learn to stop fighting itself and just stand together. Sometimes, I don't know, sometimes looking back I wonder about those men I killed. What they could have been, what they could have done if they hadn't turned against the Imperium. Some men I've killed I wouldn't call men, because they were more like beasts, others, I'm not entirely sure that they were human anymore. Not really," said Heinrich, a strange, almost contemplative tone taking over his voice. "The xenos though, my only regret is that I haven't killed more," said Heinrich snapping out of his reverie.

Emily was quiet for a moment, seemingly uncomfortable with the route that the conversation had taken.

"What do you mean xenos?" asked Emily suddenly, a look of confusion on her face.

"I mean aliens Lieutenant Towers. You didn't think that we were alone out here did you? If my superiors deem it necessary, and they will, you will learn in great detail about the threats that humanity faces. Is this our stop?"

"Yup, this is it," said Emily rising from her seat.

"Good, come along sergeant."

"Yes sir," said the Korpsman following hot on his Colonel's heels.

Heinrich walked around a long time through the commercial district, looking at various things on display and wandering into various shops. Very conscious of the looks he drew because of the looks he drew. Black, and crimson, dirt and blood, the colours of his uniform, though without his greatcoat it was mostly just black without the crimson. Even still, the grenadiers' death heads glinted menacingly on the turned down flaps of his collar above the silver crosshair badges that denoted his time as a scout sniper. Running through his epaulette though, was a red braided material that hooked onto the pocket on his breast. Made of fifty six individual strands, it had originally been white, but Heinrich had been allowed to replace each strand with every kill that he made. Tested in blood, the braid was now entirely crimson. Heinrich had lied when he had told Emily he didn't know how many people he had killed. He had 256 confirmed kills as a sniper, and a few dozen more after he had become an officer. Some kills weren't listed though, because those had been brutal hand to hand fighting, or sentries that he had choked the life out of, or stuck his knife in.

It was different shopping in the commercial district than many other places in the Imperium. Here, the prices were fixed with no haggling involved and you paid what the price said. You also didn't have people constantly bothering you to go and buy something or try and drag you into their store. The businesses were there, you went through at your leisure, and you weren't pestered to buy or pressured to get something. It was quiet, efficient, and very civilized. Heinrich found that he rather enjoyed it actually, it was like being at an upscale store in the upper hive.

All the building felt new and futuristic, funny considering they had much lower tech than Imperial worlds, but just the design and flawless silver and white colours made Heinrich feel like he was in a sci-fi vid and it was mildly amusing.

"So, are you looking for anything in particular?" asked Emily. Heinrich didn't answer her and Emily got a cross look on her face.

"Is there anything you're looking for in particular, _sir?" _she asked again, a little testily.

"Not in particular Lieutenant, merely browsing. Is there anything that you wished to look at? I feel terribly rude taking advantage of another officer in this way."

"Well, we could" said Emily. "But I could be a while and I'm kind of supposed to be your guide."

"Nonsense, you're here to show me around and right now I wish to see where you would like to go."

"Well, I don't have much money."

"That is of little concern. I would not mind paying for whatever you wished for as payment for helping me. As I said, I hate taking advantage of a fellow officer in such a way and I have ample personal funds available for my use. It would be no trouble at all for you get something at my expense. You have my word on this."

"Well, in that case," said Emily starting to smile.

Xxx

"Sir, why do I have to carry all of this?" asked the Death Korps sergeant, struggling under the weight of all the bags he was carrying.

"Because sergeant, you're the lowest ranking one here."

"Of course sir, forgive my impertinence."

"It's of no consequence sergeant and besides, that is a lot of bags. I suppose that you're putting all that endurance training to good use?"

"Yes sir. Every minute of it sir. Sir, I do have a question though."

"Yes Sergeant?"

"Did you say how much she could purchase on your behalf? Because she appears to be taking advantage of it sir."

"I had meant one or two small things sergeant, but I have already made the offer and cannot withdraw it without being seen as rude and cheap. The amount being spent is insignificant to me, and I can always get more money, but withdrawing it would be damaging to my image. Money flows like water and is twice as easy to get if you know how. An image and reputation takes a lifetime to cultivate and can be destroyed with just a single act. I cannot withdraw generosity once it has been offered. To do so would be...impertinent."

"Yes sir," said the sergeant, his face a deep look of concentration and strain against the weight of the bags.

"Are you sure that I can get this too, sir?" asked Emily holding up yet another dress.

"Whatever you want," said Heinrich to which Emily cried out in delight.

"I will admit that I had expected a little more humility though," said Heinrich to his sergeant. "I made the same offer to a naval officer a few months ago and she only bought a small inexpensive trinket. You see it isn't the amount that matters, but the act of making it and following through. Do you understand sergeant?"

"Yes sir. You mean that whether they spend a little or a lot you follow through with what you said."

"Yes and no," said Heinrich. "You are only worth as much as your word and I have given my word that I would get her whatever she wished. My word is my bond, my worth. If I can not follow through with what I pledge myself to do over the simple matter of money, I am less than worthless, I am nothing. So, if I must spend a little more than I thought to fulfil my oath, then I will do it. Do you understand Sergeant?"

"I believe so sir. It pertains to cultivating an image, correct sir?"

"Yes, but more than that, a way of living. Upfront, honest, honourable, dependable. So even though my check book is taking a hit it is of no consequence."

"She's already spent more than I make in a month sir," said the Korps sergeant.

"Don't I know it," lamented Heinrich.

"Thank a lot for all this," said Emily happily when they had exited the store.

"Think nothing of it," said Heinrich, staring into a few storefront windows.

"You know, if you wanted to, I could get you into some of the hangars to look at the mobile suits. Like the GuAIZ you were flying in the simulation, sir," said Emily conspiratorially to Heinrich.

"Is that allowed?"

"As long as I get you a pass, sir," said Emily with a wave of her hand.

"What do you think sergeant, are you up for carrying those bags to the military hangars?"

"Sir, I don't believe that I could make it that far with these," said the sergeant, already sagging under the weight of the bags.

"Then I believe that we should requisition a jeep," said Heinrich.

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's lifting all of that," said Emily staring at the mass of bags that practically obscured the Death Korps sergeant who had been holding them for the better part of an hour.

An hour later, Heinrich was inside a military hangar looking at what only a few months before had considered titans.

"They're an impressive sight, aren't they sir?" asked Emily looking up at the imposing war machines.

"God machines," said Heinrich half to himself.

"Pardon?" asked Emily, half turning.

"Nothing," said Heinrich walking forward and staring up at the machines. There was no one in these hangars and so he simply admired the machines. He understood why the mechanicus revered them so much, but they were so inefficient. If not for how physics was wrong here, they would just be lightly armoured titans that couldn't fly at all.

"It still takes me by surprise every time I look at one this close from the ground," said Emily staring up at the mobile suit. "Makes me realize how large they really are." With a smile, she turned to Heinrich. "So sir, how would an infantry soldier take out one of these babies?"

"Pit traps, heavy munitions, artillery, airstrikes, and orbital bombardment. If it became necessary to use what was on hand, rockets at the knees and ankles to bring them down, then finish it with melta rounds or rockets in the air intake and battery," answered Heinrich immediately. "Also aiming for the sensors in the head."

"Do you have an answer for everything sir?"

"No, and infantry fighting these would take immense casualties if forced to fight it out in the open. Not to say that we couldn't though, and with proper equipment I am confident that we could."

"Yeah, well, I'd still much rather fight in one of th-what's that?" asked Emily suddenly.

"Gunfire," said Heinrich sternly, quickly drawing his bolt pistol.

"Sergeant, stay here with Lieutenant Towers and sound the alarm. "I'm going to go and see what's going on."

"Yes sir," answered the sergeant, his youthful face already hardened into the stone mask of a seasoned killer, a las pistol already clutched in his hand. A dog of war ready to be let off of the leash.

AN: Well how was that? A little slow I know, but I like to take my time with stories and not just jump right into things. Though there will be plenty of action in the coming chapters. I kind of see Heinrich as a very professional soldier and intelligent, but also an old school gentleman with little patience for politics and a little rigid where the military is concerned. Also fairly handsome and a very honest person who will do whatever he says once he says he will. So drop a review and tell me what you think of this and don't be afraid to tell me of any mistakes that I've made or things that really slow down the story.


End file.
